


Undertale oneshots

by Paxton



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: But these are the ones that I'm used to right at the moment, Cutie pies being cute, Multi, There's most likely going to be more ships to this, These are all just going to be oneshots for the most part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 12:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5829280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paxton/pseuds/Paxton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just little fluffly bits, with monsters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Undertale oneshots

"Are you sure there isn't anything else you want, Undyne, you're acting really weird." Undyne's eyes flick over to her friend bringing back food into a bowl, but she can feels herself sweat. Even if fish weren't supposed to sweat, Undyne can't help it. 

"No, I'm fine." Undyne crosses her arms and attempts to keep looking at the TV, "I just haven't got enough sleep, yeah, that's it." 

Alphys questions sitting down for a moment before she crosses her arms over one another, "You're not fine, usually you're throwing stuff around and talking about swords." 

Undyne bites the inside of her mouth with her large teeth, holding her breath, "Whatever." 

"No!" Alphys stops her clawed foot down as she walks to her friends sitting on the couch, eyes growing wide. Alphys wasn't usually the type to just outburst like that, she was usually the quiet one between the two when they hung out. But this time, her brow is furrowed as she looks at Undyne, "Ever since the barrier got broken you've been acting off the charts strange." 

Undyne lets out a grunt, looking away from Alphys, "It's really nothing you have to worry about!" 

Alphys grabs Undyne by the collar of her shirt, which happens to be a black tank top, "I can read you better than that, would you please just stop and tell me what in the world is going on with you? Rather than acting out on me?" 

Undyne shoves Alphyns backwards, where the lizard puts her hands up, "I uh..I'm sorry, Undyne, I probably shouldn't have done that, should I... guess this is the last time I'm ever going to see anything ever again." 

Undyne rolls her eye, putting it quickly back on Alphyns, "No monster hurts another monster, that's something I taught myself in the royal guard, so you can stop worrying about that. I teach children to run around a gym floor and throw things at one another, not hit other people." 

Everything is silent, as Alphys is utterly confused by Undyne is suddenly talking so different, she seems more grown up than her usual "I wanna talk about how bad I want a sword." 

Finally Undyne lets out a sigh, putting her head down, "Even if I told you, I think you'd just be freaked out by me, I don't wanna lose anything between the two of us, you know." 

"Undyne, you're like...my only friend." Alphys lets herself relax a little, "As if I even deserve your friendship, but I don't think I would ever hate you, unless you did something really extreme." 

"I'm just really bad with feelings." Undyne mumbles lowly as she puts her hand on the back of her neck, "And lately, I've had more feelings... well, for you?" 

Alphys suddenly turns a bright shade of red and feels her mouth go dry, "O...oh really now?" 

Undyne puts her arms down to her sides and stomps her boot-covered boot down, "Alright! Alphys I really REALLY like you!" 

Alphys stumbles back, shaking her head side to side, "O...oh no, that can't be." 

Undyne throws a spear at the ground, groaning into the air, "You're really adorable when you ramble on and on even if I have no CLUE what you're talking about. You just so passionate about it and it drives me wild because I listen to you hour upon hour!" 

Before Alphys can even open her mouth, Undyne puts her hands on the side of her head, "And I know just the other day I threw you into a trashcan when Frisk was there, but that's the only way I know how to deal with my emotions." 

"Un...Undyne..." Alphys is usually the one that goes on and on about things, but now she was watching Undyne have a breakdown. 

"I know we're not compatible or anything, and maybe you don't even like me back that way, I have no idea, all I know is that you don't mind my unbearable outbursts and you actually care about me." Undyne takes in the deepest breath she can without passing out from the lack of hair. 

"UNDYNE." Alphys grabs Undyne's hands and looks up at her, her eyes wide behind her glasses that she's wearing. "Would you stop rambling for a couple seconds and just lean down, please?" 

Undyne leans her torso down and Alphys takes the taller monster's face and kisses her quickly, before shoving her backwards. Undyne can't even move she's so stunned, and Alphys is almost tempted to run away from her own house as she can't look her friend in the face now. 

"So." Undyne hums lightly, as Alphys is faced away from her, putting her hand on the shorter monster's shoulder, "How about me and you go on a date sometime?" 

Alphys covers face up, nodding her head, "S...sure.. if...you know, if you want to. But only if you want to." 

"We could have it here, and watch movies all night!" Undyne suggests, rocking back and forth in her boots, "It could be like a casual night out for us, and I could take you to one of those human eating places." 

Alphys just nods again, putting her head in her hands, shaking, "Alphys, are you sure you're going to be okay?" 

"I've never kissed anyone before, and not anyone that I really liked. I really really like you, and hearing out like me the same way back makes me wanna scream. Because I am no good for you." Alphys babels as she finally faces Undyne. 

"That is not correct!" Undyne grabs her shoulders, looking at her with her eye that isn't covered by fabric. "You're perfect for me, even though you may be a nerd! You sure are a cute one! So, what do you say, how about a date?" 

Alphys takes in a deep breath, "Alright, a date it is." 

"SaWEET." Undyne jumps into the air, pumping her fist up like a child that had just gotten a score at soccer. "I'll be here tomorrow at five to pick you up, you better dress nice!"

**Author's Note:**

> No idea if this is any sort of good, I've never written about monsters before. But I thought of this idea and so I had to write it down.


End file.
